Breaking Twilight
by PixieLynd
Summary: The Cullens and the Hales are in a band. Bella's not. Edward has to break up with Bella because she isn't famous. So what will happen with Bella while Breaking Twilight is on the road?
1. Chapter 1

****** Disclaimer: I owe nothing; sadly!!!! ~Sniff. Sniff~ I have a poll posted on my profile, Please vote!!!! The characters are a little not themselves for the next few chapters. Enjoy!!!**

_Location: Washington's Concert Hall, 7:30. BPOV_

The crowd was going wild after Edward's band finished. _I wish I could get famous. _I thought. Now I am swaying to the intermission music when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I instantly knew they were Edward's.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, so how was it?" Edward asked.

I faked enthusiasm and said, "It was great."

At that moment the gang came over. The Cullens: Edward, Emmett, and Alice. The Hales: Jasper, Rosalie, and then me a Swan. The Cullens and Hales were in the internationally known band: Breaking Twilight.**{Real Band, My music teacher plays in it. Check it out on iTunes)** _I mean I can sing, I can even sing better than Rosalie and Alice!! _

"GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT GUESSWHAT!!" Alice screamed while jumping up and down. _I would have to guess what?_

"What?" I asked curiously.

**Sorry, this is to see if you what me to continue. Review and PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!! That would mean the world to me!!!!**

**~Sami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Twilight**

****** Disclaimer: I owe nothing; sadly!!!! ~Sniff. Sniff~ I have a poll posted on my profile, Please vote!!!! The characters are a little not themselves for the next few chapters. Enjoy!!! Review!!!**

_Location: Seattle's Concert Hall, 7:30. BPOV_

The annoying announcer came out and did the usual thanks for coming; we appreciate your donations, and have a safe trip home. I don't like him very much… at all.

"AND GIVE UP FOR BREAKING TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That dude had a lot of breath.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came out first to set up their instruments, Edward with the guitar, Jasper with another guitar, and Emmett with the drums. Rosalie and Alice came out with glittery outfits on. Humph, totally like them but it suits them well. Emmett counted off the beats. Edward fingered the strings. He nodded once to show he was ready, and Ali and Rosie did the same. Then they soared…

"_Ooh, baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh, baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth?

Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
(Ooh, you set my soul)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole"

Edward nodded to Jasper and Jasper went the center microphone. Jasper nodded to Emmett and Emmett counted off the beats again.

_ "The paranoia is in bloom,  
The PR, the transmissions, will resume,  
They'll try to push drugs to keep us all dumbed down,  
And hope that we will never see the truth around,  
SO COME_ _ON!_

Another promise, another scene, Another package not to keep us trapped in greed,  
With all _the green belts wrapped around our minds,  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined,  
SO COME ON!_

They will not force us,  
They will stop degrading us,  
They will not control us,  
And we will _be victorious!_

SO COME ON!

__

Interchanging mind-control,  
Come, let the revolution take its toll,  
If you could flick a switch and open your third eye,  
You'd see that we should never be afraid to die,  
SO COME ON!

Rise up and take the power back,  
It's time that the fat cats had a heart attack,  
You know that their time's _coming to an end,  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend!  
SO COME ON!_

They will not force us,  
They will stop degrading us,  
They will not control us,  
And we will be victorious!

SO _COME ON!_

OI! OI! OI! OI!

(Solo begins to play)

OI! OI! OI! OI!

(Solo continues)

OI! OI! OI! OI!

(Solo continues)

They will not force us,  
They will stop degrading us,  
They will not control us,  
And we will be victorious!  
SO COME ON!

(Synth begins to play)

OI! OI! OI! OI!"

The crowd was going wild after Edward's band finished. _I wish I could get famous. _I thought. Now I am swaying to the intermission music when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I instantly knew they were Edward's.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey, so how was it?" Edward asked.

I faked enthusiasm and said, "It was great."

At that moment the gang wandered over to where little ol' me is currently sitting. The Cullens: Edward, Emmett, and Alice. The Hales: Jasper, Rosalie, and then me a Swan. The Cullen's and Hales were in the internationally known band: Breaking Twilight. '_I mean I can sing, I bet I even sing better than Rosalie and Alice!!' _I thought to myself.

"!?!?" Alice screamed while jumping up and down. _I would have to guess… what?_

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We got a RECORDING contract with Twilight Records AND if that hits the top 10 charts, WE GO TO NEW YORK!!!" Alice explained. I froze. _WHAT?! _She pointed the band and herself.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Can I come?"

"Oh, Bella sweetheart…" Rose started. That can't be good. At all…

Well that solved that mystery. I can't go. Period. Nor can I go to any of their away shows; I have no clue why at all. I think it's something about me being plain well that's kind of true. That piece of information brings me back to now, sitting in the Cullens' house waiting for everyone to pack including Carlisle and Esme too. I can't believe it. Silent as a mouse Edward step away from the shadows of this dark and gloomy night. And it's not even raining.

"Love, would you take a walk with me outside?" Edward asked. _Do I say yes or no? Yes or no? The wonderful oh so complicated question… _

"Sure" I answered in a wary voice. I think he could sense that because he assured me with that crooked grin of his. I gave a meekly smile back.

We started off on a feeble walk just around Forks. As we reached the park Edward suddenly became more quiet than usual. That threw me off something smells fishy and I don't mean my dinner I had earlier. He turned ever so slightly towards me. He began,

"Bella. This is-s- I mean us ca-a- Bella this can't go on. It won't work our relationship won't last!" He said.

"We could t-t-t-try" I cried.

"No we can't, "He shot back, "Listen Bella I am sorry but this is the way it was meant to be." And with that is the last time I saw my knight in shining armor. On that note I cracked. Just like a heartbroken woman could. Exactly in half.

**February**

**March**

**April.**

I got up at 5 am took shower; flatten my hair to the point where it was pin-straight, added touches of make-up to my eyes. I have decided… I am not going to mope around anymore. I am… 'IS' Today I got into my rusty truck and drove to the Midnight Sun Studios to give them my… voice.

**Ahhh!! I have no clue when I am going to update next. Because I am working on the other stories and I have to get my mind going again. I'll probably get the URL in one of my other stories sooo GO READ THEM PLEASE! Oh yeah REVIEW cuz' I already know you've read the chapter(:**


End file.
